The present invention relates generally to a toy boat and more particulary to a toy boat suitable for play in shallow, confined bodies of water. The toy boat is provided with means corresponding to or simulating nautical instrumentation and implements associated with boats and with means for simulating some of the visual and audible phenomena incident to the operation of boats.